gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dillon-Nicole Relationship
The Dillon-Nicole Relationship is the relationship between Dillon Cregger and Nicole Martin. It is also known as Nillon. Overview Nicole and Dillon first meet at sectionals in season 1. He asks the shy girl on a date, and they start a relationship. They fall in love and continue dating until season three. Their relationship causes some problems between New Directions and the Warblers, but the two show choirs are eventually supportive of their relationship. They finally break up in season 3 when Dillon begins to abuse Nicole due to the stress he is under. When the abuse reaches a peak, Nicole finally decides to end their relationship. Episodes Season 1 *Nicole and Dillon meet in "Battle For Sectionals" when Dillon asks Nicole out backstage. Both are a little shy, but Nicole happily accepts the date. *In "The Power of Love" Nicole and Dillon go on a date to Breadstix. They both have a wonderful time. Afterwards, Dillon and the warblers perform "Stay With You" for Nicole. *In "British Invasion" Nicole sings Parachute by herself in the choir room, holding her picture of Dillon. *In "Pretty In Pink" Dillon accompanies the rest of the New Directions guys as they take their girlfriends to the prom botique. He goes with her to the prom and congratulates her after she sings lead in Bring it All Back. *In "LDN" Dillon is able to come with New Directions to London. When he and Nicole are walking together in the park, they discuss the functionality of their long distance relationship, and how even though they are two very different people, they still love each other. They sing E.T. Throughout the episode, Dillon is shown to be friendly with all of Nicole's friends in New Directions. *In "Summer Love" Nicole and Dillon attend the same arts camp along with Lucas and Evan. Nicole announces to them how she is sure she is in love with Dillon. They all sing Summer Nights. The four compete together in the talent show, and win. Season 2 *In "High School Never Ends" the warblers confront Dillon about his relationship with Nicole, saying that it will jeopardize their competition. He is reluctant to choose between Nicole and the Warblers. *In "Goodbye" Dillon brings the Warblers to McKinley to comfort them after John's death. They promise to dedicate their sectionals performance to him. After everyone else leaves, Dillon comforts Nicole, saying that he loves her. She says she loves him, too. *In "It's Britney, Bitch" the Warblers come to McKinley to test the conviction of Nicole and Dillon's competing teams. They sing "Piece of Me", and the warblers decide that both parties appeared dedicated to their choir. The Warblers sing "Seal It With A Kiss" to Nicole, to show that they support the relationship as long as it doesn't get in the way of their performance. *In "Popular" Nicole is given a makeover by India that makes her instantly popular. When she shows it to Dillon, he is shocked and hurt that she is not being herself. He breaks up with her, saying that if she's not going to be true to who she is, then she needs someone better than him. He leaves in tears. Nicole realizes that through becoming popular she had lost all of the best things about her. She goes back to her normal, nerdy self and is encouraged by her classmates. *In "Mash It Up!" Nicole visits Dillon at Dalton to apologize for letting India change her so much. Dillon accepts her apology, saying that she is never invisible to him. They sing "Save Tonight/Grenade" to celebrate them getting back together. They share a kiss. Nicole later recieves a gift from a secret admirer. She assumes it is from Dillon, but her friends are not so sure. *In "Yee-Haw" Nicole and the other girls are still trying to figure out who her secret admirer is. Jaxon is confused because Nicole is dating Dillon, but she asserts her right to be curious about who has taken an interest in her. *In "Rhythm Nation" Nicole comes to see Dillon before his performance at sectionals. She is a little embarrassed to find him shirtless, which he finds cute. They remember that they are in the place where they first met, and only a week before their one year anniversary. On stage, Dillon dedicates the Warbler's performance of "I Would Do Anything For You" to Nicole. He blows her a kiss at the end, and congratulates her when New Directions wins. Nicole's secret admirer is revealed to be Adam. Nicole tells him that she thinks he is a nice guy, but she is happy dating Dillon and they decide to just be friends. *In "Snowed In" Nicole and Dillon attend the New Directions Christmas Eve party together. They share a kiss under the mistletoe, and sing "What Christmas Means To Me" with backup from Chuck and Claude. Nicole gives Dillon the christmas gift of a bird-shaped tie clip with the initials DC & NM engraved on it. Dillon gives her a pink heart locket with a picture of the two of them in London on the inside, and the inscription To Nicole, you are never far from my heart. Love, Dillon. ''Nicole is delighted, but feels a little uncomfortable that the gift is so fancy. *In "New Year's Eve", Nicole and Dillon decide not to attend Honey's party, instead going on a quiet date and avoiding all of the crazy events that tend to happen at New Directions parties. They set together outside and look at the stars. Dillon offers Nicole a promise ring, since they have been going out for so long and are in love. She is not sure what to say. *At the beginning of "Labels" Nicole is not wearing the promise ring. As a part of Mr. Schue's assignment, she sings a love song to Honey. It is shown that Nicole told Dillon she needed some time to decide what to do about the promise ring. *In "L.O.V.E." Dillon and the Warblers sing "God Must Have Spent a Little More Time On You" to Nicole as a singing Valentine. She then tells Dillon that she accepts his promise ring. *In "A Night To Remember" Dillon joins the New Directions guys in taking their girlfriends to the prom shop, and Nicole has a daydream in which they all sing "A Night To Remember". *In "Nationals" Dillon takes a moment to wish Nicole luck before her performance. She tells him how she misses John, and he tells her that she is a very strong person. She tells Honey that she once had a huge crush on John, and that if she had been less shy, she might have asked him out. She also realizes that because she didn't, she met the love of her life. Season 3 *In "Days of Glory" Nicole finds herself noticing Adam's good looks. She thinks he is cute, but knows that she is happy and in love with Dillon. It is also shown that Dillon has stepped down as lead of the Warblers to focus on school and his relationship with Nicole. *In "Magic" Nicole is daydreaming when Honey interrupts her. Honey teases Nicole that she might be thinking about Adam. She says that Adam is really cute and clearly has a crush on her, and reminds her that she has only ever had one boyfriend. Nicole asserts that she is in love with Dillon, but Honey doesn't think she is sure. They sing "Magic Man", and Nicole agrees to at least be kind to Adam, if she will not date him. *In "Young Forever" Nicole and Dillon discuss with the McKinley High Celibacy Club wether or not they should take the next step in their relationship. They sing "Right By My Side" and Nicoles decides to follow her heart. Later, Nicole talks to Evan and tells him that even though she loves Dillon, she fells as though she is not ready to take the next step. She admits that she sometimes feels that Dillon is not the one. She is about to tell Evan something else, but then stops. He is suspicious, but she dismisses it. Evan advises her to stay young and innocent while she can. *In "Auditions" Nicole finds that her crush on Adam is growing. She sings "He Could Be The One". Lana hears her, and says that she obviously wasn't singing about Dillon. Nicole decides to tell Lana what is going on. They have a conversation in which Lana tells Nicole that she will be completely sure when she finds true love. Nicole thanks Lana, and tells her not to tell Adam. *In "Freaky Monday", when Miles (as Jaxon) hits Kevin (as James), Natasha jokes that it is domestic violence. Nicole is uncomfortable, and leaves the table. *In "Electric Feel" Honey discovers a bruise on Nicole's arm, but Adam covers for her by saying that he elbowed her while dancing. While the Warblers are performing, Nicole flashes back to what happened earlier. She tries to give him a shoulder massage, saying that he is tense, but he pulls away. He tells her that she doesn't understand all of the pressure he is under. When Nicole reaches for him, he hits her arm away. She tries to give him a hug, but he pushes her to the ground. Both of them are shocked. The Warblers sing "Anna Sun". *In "Face Down", Nicole goes to Dalton but is not sure why she is there, since she is now sure that she wants to break up with Dillon. She believes that the magic they once had is gone, and there is no longer anything worth holding on to. Dillon tells her that he missed her over Christmas. He tells her again how sorry he is about what happened at sectionals, and mentions that he apologized to her on the phone for an hour and a half. Nicole points out that that apology should have happened face to face. Nicole tells him that she understands that he is going through a lot, and suggests that he take a short break from the Warblers and from their relationship. He tells her that she and the Warblers are the only things keeping him able to deal with the pressure from his parents to get A plusses and to apply for veterinary school. He says that she cannont possibly understand the pressure. She asks him to stop saying that she doesn't understand, because she also has a lot of pressure with wanting to apply for NYADA. Dillon tells her that she is a much better singer and much prettier than all of the competition. She says that she has already mostly given up on NYADA, and that her father is trying to help her apply for Stanford so that she can be a lawyer. Nicole tells him that she doesn't have as much pressure from her parents to get good grades, but Dillon insults her by correcting her grammar and saying that he has much more pressure on him. Nicole tells Dillon that she is hurt, but he continues to be unkind to her. She asserts that he is not being the same Dillon she knows, and suggests again that they take a break. He refuses again, but Nicole decides to leave. He grabs her wrist tightly, spinning her around and hurting her. Nicole asks Dillon to let her go, but he pushes her away and she falls over the coffee table. She hurts her knee badly. Apologizing quickly, Dillon decides to take her to the hospital. He begs her not to tell anyone about what happened. Later, New Directions notices that Nicole is not in the choir room. Adam says that she was admitted to the emergency room, probably because she is a bit clumsy and hurt herself. Monique appears and tells them that she saw the entire exchange between Nicole and Dillon. New Directions is outraged to find out about the abuse. When Adam, Evan, and Miles go to Dalton, Chuck is not ready to believe what they tell him about Dillon's treatment of Nicole. In the hospital, Nicole realizes that Adam made her feel better when she was feeling hurt by Dillon. She knows that she felt like she loved Dillon, but it was hard for her to compare that to anything else. She realizes that even if she could love Adam, what happened with Dillon has made her very fragile. She sings "I Bruise Easily". New Directions bring Dillon to the auditorium and sing "Face Down" to him to punish him for what he did to Nicole. He originally denies what happened, but then is ashamed of him treatment of her. Later, Dillon recieves a letter expelling him from Dalton. *In "God Is A DJ", Nicole reveals that she hasn't officially broken up with Dillon yet because she is unable to find him. She recieves a gift from Dillon. Honey and Bella tell her not to open it because she does not want to get back with him, but she wants to know what he has sent her. The gift is an extremely expensive diamond locket, along with a note reading, ''No matter what you decide, it’s yours to keep. If you wanna know where to find me, the answer is in the envelope along with my sincere apologies. Love, Dillon. ''Bella tells Nicole that she should not take him back, no matter what, and sings "Most Girls". Nicole decides to keep the locket but to not take Dillon back. She realizes that she is sure now who she wants to be with. Later, Nicole finds Lana, who was jealous of the attention she was getting. They decide to let go of the things that have hurt them in the past, and sing "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)". *In "Retro Regionals", Dillon shows up to watch the competition. Adam is angry, but Nicole tells him that it is all in the past. When Nicole goes on stage to perform her solo, she sees Dillon in the audience, smiling at her. She makes a last minute decision, and goes to speak to the band. She switches her solo from "I Don't Wanna Wait" to "Shake It Out" because, having seen Dillon, she feels she has to sing this song. After the competition, Dillon finds Nicole and the New Directions outside. He asks her to speak to him, but Adam punches him before he can say anything more. Songs Duets *E.T. *Save Tonight/Grenade *What Christmas Means To Me Related Songs *Stay With You ''sung by ''Dillon and Dalton Academy Warblers *Parachute ''sung by ''Nicole *Summer Nights ''sung by ''Nicole, Dillon, Evan, and Lucas *Seal It With A Kiss ''sung by ''Dalton Academy Warblers *I Would Do Anything For You ''sung by ''Dillon and Dalton Academy Warblers *Anna Sun ''sung by ''Dalton Academy Warblers *I Bruise Easily ''sung by ''Nicole *Face Down ''sung by ''New Directions *Most Girls ''sung by ''Bella *Blow Me (One Last Kiss) ''sung by Nicole and Lana *Shake It Out ''sung by ''Nicole Category:Relationships